Christmas Vongola Party
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Mukuro is invited to the Christmas party by Reborn but Tsuna isn't so happy about this idea. I mean do you remember what happened in the Bathroom Incident! A 6927 yaoi fic for Christmas, a little bit of happenings at the end so don't read it you don't like that stuff.


JinxedMemories Here!

OMG MY FIRST KHR FIC! It's Mukuro and Tsuna and has a little bit of sex ut you guys can handle that. This was for Christmas but England had a bloody power cut so I haven't had internet. If you're reading this then MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or Hannukah, or whatever you celebrate.

Crim: The Bathroom Incident was a joke between Jinx and her friend so I'll let her explain it...

Jinx: Well during English me and my friend, who shall remain nameless, were talking about KHR and 'where would Tsuna lose his virginity?' We started by saying who and the obvious answer was Mukuro, cuz dey are so cute together! Then we said the bathroom, in the shower, because Muruko thought it'd be a great idea to sneak up on him when he thinks he's safe!

Sonata: Weird thing to talk about when everyone in the class could hear you, right? Anyway enjoy.

Alice: Review or/and fave, or don't if you don't want to, I mean I'm not forcing you to. one of us own KHR or the characters. Sorry if some of them are OOC.

* * *

Mukuro walked to Tsunayoshi's house as he had been so 'nicely' invited by Reborn, to come to the Christmas Vongola Party. It's not like he had anything planned but some warning would have been nice. Although... This just gave the demon all the more reason to see the 10th Vongola, who he'd definitely grown rather attached to after the bathroom incident...

He reached the house and was 'greeted' by the white haired, dynamite throwing, high school boy who went by the name of Gokudera.  
"Tch. What're you doing here?"  
"I merely came because I was invited." Gokudera flicked his wrist and sighed. The two walked up to the door together and Mukuro rung the doorbell.  
It was answered by Tsuna himself.  
"Gokudera!"  
"Juudaime!" The white haired boy smiled. Tsuna took one look at the ever so familiar pineapple styled hair and multi coloured eyes and screeched.  
"Mu-Mukuko!"  
"Oya oya... Still scared little Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna made some unintelligble noises and smiled when he saw Yamamoto walk up behind the two already at his door.  
"Yamamoto-kun! Thank you so much for coming! Everyone come in." He sighed and thanked God for letting Yamamoto appear at such a crucial time.

One by one, more people came an the house filled up. After the first three were the Sasagawa siblings, Ryohei and Kyoko, then there was Haru and Bianchi, who had just returned from grocery shopping and finally was Hibari and Hibird. So the people there were: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Lambo, Mukuro, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Hibari, Bianchi and Yuuta.

It was a difficult job making sure that there were refreshments around and an even more difficult job staying away from Mukuro, who seemed to just pop out of nowhere.

~*~*~LATER ON~*~*~

Tsuna decided he would spend some time in his room to get away from the noise of the party, epecially since Reborn was pulling names out of his hat and making everyone do crazy thing...  
He opened his bedroom down and lay down on the bed to find he'd fall on something breathing... He looked below him and there lay a sleeping Mukuro.  
"Kyieeeeee!" Tsuna screeched, waking the man who slept.  
"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun." he tilted his head and sat up slightly. Tsuna spluttered again. He did NOT want the bathroom incident to happen again!  
"Tsunayoshi-kun..."  
"Y-Yes!"  
"We're underneath some mistletoe." He smirked and Tsuna looked up. Okay, that was not there before! Reborn was so gonna be killed! Now he had to kiss Mukuro!  
"Don't worry..." The illusionist whispered before he placed his lips against the younger boy's ones. Emotions came flooding back to the Vongola Decimo and he lent into the kiss. It became deeper and Tsuna moaned as he could feel himself getting hard. Mukuro felt Tsuna's budding erection too and smiled, breaking the kiss.  
"Do you want me to help you with that?" Tsuna didn't reply but began rubbing himself through his jeans, which were getting tighter.  
Mukuro smiled and he flipped positions with him, so now Tsuna lay underneath him. He slid a hand down to unbutton the boy's jeans and he pulled them down along with the boy's boxers, revealing Tsuna's legs and erection which sprung up and was exposed fully. The older man wrapped his ungloved hand around it and slowly pumped, playing with the tip every now and let out the most delectable moans, which the man who played with him caught with multiple kisses.

"You're making the cutest expressions, Tsunayoshi-kun." The boy mentioned went a scarlet as he writhed under Mukuro's touch. It felt amazing, and every tug and pull sent shivers up his spine, regestering as pure pleasure in Tsuna's mind. It wasn't long before Tsuna spilt his seed all over Mukuro's hand and his own stomach. The two of them lay there for some time and when Tsuna ha finally fell asleep, Mukuro kissed his forehead and smirked.

"I'll do it eventually, but until then let me play with you some more..." Mukuro smiled and he picked up his trident and left through the window...

~*~*~WHEN TSUNA AWOKE~*~*~

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I let the bathroom incident happen again!" Tsuna groaned to himself as he remembered what happened...


End file.
